Trahison, rage et réconfort
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Après une nuit torride passée en compagnie du Riddler, Oswald se réveille seul. Heureusement qu'il a une famille d'adoption pour l'aider à faire face...


« Ed...ah...Ed...si tu bouges...je ne pourrais pas me retenir...je...je risque de crier. », haleta Oswald.

\- Alors crie, gronda Edward avant de donner un brusque coup de rein.

Le Pingouin se recroquevilla contre lui en essayant d'étouffer le son s'échappant de sa bouche contre l'épaule de son amant mais le plaisir était trop grand. Il couina sous les assauts et poussa un râle de satisfaction lorsque Ed se figea quelques minutes après pour jouir en lui.

\- Oh Ed !, gémit-il en l'embrassant, trop heureux pour remarquer l'air sombre de son partenaire.

Il lui caressa l'épaule, la joue, les cheveux, avec un regard extatique et le sourire le plus lumineux qu'il puisse arborer.

\- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il. Je t'aime tellement.

Ed esquissa un petit sourire et pris ses doigts dans sa main pour les embrasser. L'expression d'Oswald s'éclaira davantage et il se blottit en ronronnant contre la poitrine de son amant.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien.

.

Au réveil, Oswald constata qu'il était seul.

Il roula à l'endroit où Ed avait dormi dans le lit qu'ils avaient partagé, et fourra son nez dans l'oreiller, inspirant avec délices les effluves qui subsistaient encore dans le textile. En sentant son odeur ainsi, il pouvait se remémorer sa chaleur, le contact soyeux et électrique de sa peau contre la sienne, et il sourit largement en se rappelant tout ça. Ils s'étaient enfin unis, après tous ces déboires.

Son amour pour Ed était enfin clairement réciproque, et tout ce qui l'occupait jusqu'à maintenant – la haine, la rancoeur, la revanche – avait volé en éclat. Il était prêt à tout pardonner à présent, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Le sentiment de complétude et d'apaisement qu'il ressentait désormais dépassait de loin sa colère, qui avait reflué dans un endroit très éloigné de sa tête. Tout le reste était rempli d'Edward.

Son sourire s'élargit et il frotta son nez dans l'oreiller, l'affection qu'il avait pour Ed lui serrant le cœur. Il avait envie de le voir sans délai, de l'embrasser et le prendre dans ses bras.

Ce fut la raison qui le poussa à quitter le lit. Il passa par la salle de bain, pour se coiffer, se brosser les dents, et enfiler un peignoir. Puis il sortit de sa chambre pour partir à la recherche d'Ed dans le manoir.

Sauf qu'il ne le trouva pas. Il appela, dans chacune des pièces, et peu à peu, l'angoisse vint lui nouer le ventre. En débouchant sur le petit salon, il trouva Firefly contemplant avec fascination le feu dans la cheminée. Il avait complètement oublié que Fries, Ivy et elle, squattaient toujours le manoir. Il était seul avec sa propre panique.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Edward Nygma ?, demanda-t-il, debout sur le seuil.

Elle se tourna vers lui. Malgré les cicatrices, elle avait un beau visage, mais son regard était froid, comme si elle avait laissé quelque chose derrière elle, dans les flammes qui continuait de crépiter dans l'âtre.

\- Je l'ai vu s'en aller très tôt ce matin. Il n'a pas pris la peine de m'adresser la parole. Il avait l'air plutôt pressé.

L'expression d'Oswald se chiffonna comme du papier journal et du rouge apparu sur ses pommettes, signe avant coureur d'une crise.

\- Pressé, répéta-t-il.

Il se détourna, regarda dans le vide la table couverte de vaisselles sales – il n'avait pas encore ré-engagé la bonne. Il se souvenait des baisers qu'ils avaient échangé, d'Ed le déshabillant prestement, ses mains tremblant d'anxiété, et il se rappela avoir rit, parce que c'était attendrissant, et en même temps il en avait eu envie depuis si longtemps qu'il ne pouvait tout simplement plus attendre.

Il lui avait offert sa confiance, encore. Il n'apprenait jamais la leçon, parce que malgré les trahisons, il voulait toujours croire en quelqu'un, quelque chose. Mais cette fois, c'était même différent.

Il avait écarté les cuisses pour lui. C'était humiliant, enrageant. Il n'avait jamais fait ça avec personne d'autre, il n'avait jamais ressenti ce qu'il ressentait pour Edward avant lui.

Et il n'avait jamais espéré vivre cette expérience avec lui quand il en était tombé amoureux, parce que c'était trop loin, trop inaccessible. Plus le temps avait passé, plus ils avaient pris de la distance l'un avec l'autre et plus la possibilité de réciprocité devenait irréalisable.

Quand finalement Edward avait dit oui, oui à ses sentiments, oui à ses baisers, oui à ses caresses, et qu'il avait commencé à les lui rendre...ça avait été comme une révolution. Un bouleversement si entier qu'il l'avait senti jusqu'au fond de ses os, accompagné du plaisir, de l'envie de pleurer aussi, parce que c'était ça qu'il avait voulu depuis le début, depuis sa naissance, que quelqu'un l'aime et le _désire_.

Il n'avait pas demandé plus, il n'avait pas hésité ou posé de questions. Il avait laissé Edward faire tout ce qu'il voulait, parce que ses désirs étaient les siens désormais.

Sauf qu'il avait menti.

Un éclair douloureux le traversa et il balaya rageusement la table, renversant ce qui s'y trouvait en poussant un cri d'animal blessé. Il donna un coup de pied dans une chaise, qui se renversa et il s'acharna dessus jusqu'à casser un des pieds, qu'il ramassa, pour fracasser la vitrine d'un buffet.

Il continua de hurler tout du long en ravageant la pièce sans se soucier qu'on puisse l'observer, et lorsqu'enfin, toute son énergie dévastatrice le quitta, il se cacha le visage dans les mains et s'agenouilla, les jambes flageolantes. Les larmes coulèrent enfin, tordant son visage dans une grimace qu'il savait hideuse, et ça ne l'étonnait plus qu'Ed ait changé d'avis. Qui voudrait se réveiller aux côtés d'un monstre tel que lui ? Personne.

Ed l'avait vu endormi, et il avait fuit parce qu'il avait réalisé que malgré toute sa force, tout son charisme, le Pingouin restait le même horrible petit _freak_ que personne ne pouvait aimer.

Ça le brisait de l'intérieur de seulement repenser à ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit. Au visage soucieux d'Ed après son orgasme, à la raideur de son corps lorsque le Pingouin l'avait enlacé pour dormir contre son torse. Oswald était tellement content à ce moment-là qu'il n'avait pas fait attention, mais il voyait maintenant les petits détails qui déjà avaient trahi chez Ed ce besoin de tourner les talons. Il avait juste refusé de les voir.

Il poussa un nouveau cri en se recroquevillant, les bras autour de la tête pour essayer d'effacer de ses paupières l'image d'Ed lui souriant et lui disant qu'il l'aime.

.

Le fracas avait alerté Ivy, qui avait assisté à l'éclatement de la colère du Pingouin. Sa réaction de désespoir après son déchaînement de violence, la laissa d'autant plus désemparée qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas. Elle avait toujours vu Oswald comme quelqu'un qui faisait face à l'adversité, souvent en laissant des cadavres sur son passage. Il ne se souciait guère des sentiments des autres, alors il était étonnant qu'il puisse lui-même en exprimer autant. Elle avait su, au cours des semaines passées en sa compagnie, apprendre à connaître l'individu sensible se cachant sous ce bouclier solide de mesquinerie, mais elle ne l'avait jamais vu abaisser ses défenses à ce point.

Cela devait être grave pour qu'il se soit mis dans cet état.

Elle avança vers lui, s'accroupit pour lui prendre les mains – elles étaient couvertes de sang, égratignée et éraflée.

Il tenta de les lui retirer, cachant son visage comme il pouvait avec ses arrière-bras, comme un gosse qui a fait une bêtise, mais elle réussit néanmoins à les conserver, afin d'examiner les plaies, faisant mentalement la liste des plantes qu'elle pouvait utiliser pour les soigner.

\- Apporte-moi la boîte à pharmacie qui est dans la petite serre, réclama-t-elle à Bridgit.

Cette dernière haussa l'épaule et s'éclipsa.

Ivy prit Oswald dans ses bras et celui-ci commença de se débattre.

\- Oh, arrête ça et laisse-moi te consoler !

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié !, siffla le Pingouin en se redressant, les yeux rouges gonflés.

\- Sans ma pitié, tu serais probablement en train de pourrir dans l'océan à l'heure qu'il est, rétorqua la jeune fille.

\- Peut-être que ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde, répliqua Oswald avec cynisme, avant que son expression ne s'affaisse, ses lèvres tremblant comme s'il allait se remettre à pleurer.

Ivy lui donna une bonne tape sur le front.

\- Aïe !, s'exclama Oswald en se massant. Pourquoi tu...

\- Idiot ! Crétin !

\- Arrête !

\- Imbécile !

\- Mais enfin arrête ça !, grogna le Pingouin, scandalisé.

\- J'ai les bandages !, clama Bridgit en revenant avec la petite mallette verte dans la main.

Ivy amena Oswald jusqu'à la banquette près du feu, et à contrecoeur, il s'y assit. L'endroit lui rappelait trop de souvenirs : le baiser qu'il avait manqué donner à Edward, les longues nuits sans sommeil qu'il y avait passé en espérant avoir de ses nouvelles après qu'il lui ait avoué ses sentiments.

C'était également ici qu'Ed avait admis qu'il ferait tout pour lui. Tout pour lui.

Les larmes lui montèrent à nouveau aux yeux. Ivy soupira et versa une bonne dose de désinfectant sur sa main droite.

Oswald grimaça :

\- Ça pique !, se plaignit-il, battant des paupières pour chasser l'humidité de ses cils.

\- C'est normal, ça veut dire que ça agit, répliqua la rouquine.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

Les trois se retournèrent vers Victor Fries, qui venait de faire son apparition sur le seuil. Il parcourait la pièce dévastée d'un long regard blasé.

\- Pengy s'est encore fait largué par son mec, répondit Bridgit, les traits crispés – la présence de Victor la mettait encore assez mal à l'aise, car elle avait la rancune tenace.

Oswald s'étrangla. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'agaçait le plus : le surnom, la partie sur le fait qu'il avait été largué, le « encore » ou bien le fait qu'ils considèrent tous Edward comme son petit-ami.

\- Primo, je vous ai déjà dis de ne PAS m'appeler Pengy !, choisit-il finalement de pester. Deuzio, il n'est pas mon « mec ».

\- Dans ce cas, c'était quoi les bruits qu'on a entendu venant de ta chambre hier soir ?, objecta la pyromane, les yeux brillants d'un éclat narquois.

Oswald écarquilla les yeux et serra l'accoudoir du canapé avec force, les lèvres pincées et le corps tremblant. Ivy tourna un regard désapprobateur vers Bridgit :

\- Pourquoi tu essayes de l'énerver alors que je suis en train de le soigner ?

\- Je n'y peux rien s'ils étaient bruyants !, grommela Bridgit avec nonchalance.

\- C'est vrai que je les ai entendu depuis la chambre froide, fit remarquer à son tour Victor.

\- Ça suffit !, les coupa Oswald. Vous êtes chez moi, et je fais ce que je veux dans _mon_ manoir. Si vous n'êtes pas contents, je vous invite à _foutre le camp_ d'ici !

Bridgit roula des yeux et Victor disparut. Ivy se re-concentra sur les mains d'Oswald.

\- Je savais que c'était une erreur de le laisser revenir, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

Le Pingouin plissa les yeux et elle ajouta d'un ton boudeur :

\- Tu aurais au moins pu me laisser utiliser mon parfum sur lui.

\- Je peux prendre des décisions seul et sans utiliser ton stupide parfum !, maugréa Oswald.

\- Oui, et regarde ce que ça a donné !, s'exclama la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils, scotchant un pansement sur la peau pâle du Pingouin.

Ce dernier serra les mâchoire mais ne répondit rien. Après tout, elle avait raison : il avait fait un très mauvais choix en offrant sa confiance à la mauvaise personne.

Bridgit remit du bois dans la cheminée, les flammes lui léchant les doigts comme des animaux familiers sans qu'elle y prête attention, puis elle prit un plaid qui reposait sur le dossier d'un fauteuil et le jeta à Oswald.

\- Pour toi Pengy.

\- Je n'en ai pas besoin, dit-il en le rejetant, dédaigneux.

Mais Ivy l'enroula dedans de force.

\- Arrête un peu de tout prendre sur toi. On est une famille, tu te rappelles ? Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant avec nous.

\- On n'est pas une vraie famille, se défendit Oswald, têtu.

\- Moi, ma vraie famille, c'était des connards, déclara abruptement Bridgit, les yeux perdus dans le mouvement des flammes dans la cheminée. Ils m'utilisaient et en plus ils n'étaient jamais contents de ce que je faisais pour eux. Ils me faisaient peur et il me faisaient mal.

Ivy hocha doucement la tête, avec compassion :

\- Pareil. Même si...

Oswald l'observa avec plus d'attention. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé de sa vie privée, il ignorait quasiment tout d'elle – c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il ne croyait pas à cette histoire de « famille ». Il ne se considérait pas assez proche d'eux pour ça.

Néanmoins, il y avait un lien entre eux, quelque chose de profond, un vécu, qu'ils partageaient sans même avoir à le dire. Même lui pouvait le ressentir.

Ivy soupira :

\- Ma mère n'était pas méchante, elle...elle n'était juste pas très...

Elle s'agita, cherchant ses mots :

\- Des fois, je lui parlais, et c'était comme si elle n'était même pas là. Je me mettais devant elle, et son...son regard me traversait comme si j'étais un fantôme. Mais en fait, c'était elle le fantôme.

Bridgit posa sa main sur son épaule et Ivy leva le nez, lui adressant un faible sourire. Oswald baissa les yeux sur ses bandages ils avaient été soigneusement exécuté, pour tenir sans être trop serrés et ne pas entraver les mouvements de ses doigts. Sans qu'il sache pourquoi, une nouvelle bouffée de tristesse l'envahit, lui bloquant la gorge.

\- Ma femme n'était pas comme ça.

A nouveau, ils se laissèrent surprendre par Victor, qui les rejoignit dans la pièce. Son armure ne semblait pas très pratique pour s'asseoir, aussi resta-t-il debout. Il tenait une bouteille de vodka, ainsi que deux verres.

\- Elle a toujours lutté, confia-t-il d'une voix extrêmement douce. Elle était courageuse et ne se laissait jamais abattre, c'est moi qui...c'est moi qui me suis laissé envahir par le ressentiment et la rage. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle me quitte, je ne voulais pas la perdre.

Oswald resserra les pans du plaids autour de son torse en frissonnant. Il avait beau essayé de ne pas se laisser toucher, certaines de leurs paroles réussissaient quand même à l'atteindre.

Il repensa amèrement à ce qu'il avait été prêt à faire pour qu'Ed reste auprès de lui. Ce qu'il n'avait pas réussi.

\- Ça fait toujours mal, révéla Victor en servant un verre qu'il tendit à Oswald.

Celui-ci le saisit, comme hypnotisé il avait toujours trouvé Victor intéressant, avec son physique étrange et son accent, qui rendait sa voix attrayante, comme celle d'un conteur.

\- Mais le chagrin finit par affaiblir son emprise, continua doucement le savant en se versant le deuxième verre. Au début, on est en colère, on veut tout fracasser, parce qu'on pense que rien ni personne ne mérite de vivre si l'être aimé n'est plus là à nos côtés. Puis une fois l'émotion passée, on se sent vide et sans but. On n'a plus l'énergie de rien et on se laisse dépérir.

\- C'est comme...être anesthésié, murmura Oswald en prenant délicatement une gorgée.

L'alcool lui brûla la langue et le palais. Il n'aimait pas la vodka, mais la bouteille avait dû appartenir à Olga – Dieu seul savait où est-ce que Victor l'avait trouvé. Ce dernier le contempla de son regard bleu chargé d'une empathie inhabituelle, en contraste complet avec son attitude souvent glaciale.

\- Cela non plus ne durera pas. La force qui nous habite est en nous quoi qu'il arrive, elle provient de ceux que l'on aime, que l'on a aimé, et elle ne nous laissera pas décliner. C'est cette force qui nous permet d'être ce que nous sommes, de nous relever après chaque obstacle, toujours plus fort.

Il fit tinter son verre contre celui d'Oswald et trinqua :

\- На здоровье.

Le Pingouin haussa un sourcil perplexe et pour la première fois, il vit Victor Fries sourire un peu :

\- Ça veut dire « santé » en russe.

Ils burent en même temps. Oswald se retint de tousser en sentant la vodka descendre dans son œsophage. Bridgit grommela :

\- Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas ramené de verre ?

\- Parce que vous êtes toutes les deux trop jeunes pour boire de l'alcool, répondit Victor sans s'émouvoir.

Oswald renifla et se resservit de l'alcool. Ivy croisa les bras :

\- Je préfère mes infusions de toute façon, c'est meilleur pour la santé.

\- Oh pitié, elles sont dégueu tes infusions !, se plaignit la pyromane.

La rouquine lui jeta un coussin à la figure.

\- Elles sont délicieuses !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Pengy, dis-lui qu'elles sont délicieuses d'abord !

\- Elles sont absolument répugnantes, confirma Oswald avec un rictus en sirotant sa vodka, trempant prudemment les lèvres.

\- Hey !

Le Pingouin émit un petit rire, les joues se réchauffant peu à peu. Il finit son verre, de plus en plus détendu et oublieux de sa peine, en regardant les filles se chamailler avec les coussins du sofa.

.

La planque du Riddler était le hall d'un hôtel qui tombait en ruine. Edward l'avait fait rénover secrètement afin d'y installer un tas d'affaires hétéroclites : tableaux, maquettes de train, mappemonde en bois, antiquités bizarres, juke-box vintage, boule à facette, miroir sur pied encadré de vieil or...

Il s'y sentait bien. L'endroit débordait de cette atmosphère à la fois kitsch et baroque qu'il affectionnait tant le vécu du bâtiment lui donnait aussi un sentiment de légitimité, comme s'il était celui que cet endroit avait attendu toutes ces années. Comme s'il y avait bel et bien un destin pour lui quelque part, quelque chose de plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé de prime abord et qui compenserait la servitude amère dans laquelle il avait été bercé depuis son enfance en dépit de son intelligence hors norme.

Pourtant aujourd'hui il ne s'y sentait pas à l'aise. Le manoir lui manquait. Oswald lui manquait.

Il n'aurait pas dû. Mais il revenait sans cesse vers lui et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas y résister. Aussi agréable soit son QG secret, il accourait toujours pour une miette que lui lançait le Pingouin. Il se rendait bien compte que son obsession était malsaine à présent. Il avait mis beaucoup de temps à le comprendre. Au début, se renseigner sur lui avait été un jeu, puis il l'avait recueilli et soigné, ce qui avait ensuite entraîné son esprit sur des sentiers perdus qui l'avait éloigné de son objectif véritable : devenir quelqu'un que Gotham pourrait craindre et respecter – peut-être aimé.

Il avait cru qu'Oswald l'y conduirait, et d'une certaine manière, il l'avait fait, mais pas de son plein gré. Ed avait été forcé de se débarrasser de lui pour grandir. Sauf qu'il était revenu. Et Ed s'était aperçu qu'il ne pouvait pas lâcher prise.

Il avait craqué, finalement. Il avait retourné les sentiments du Pingouin parce que c'était déjà ancré en lui et qu'une simple pichenette avait suffit pour lui en faire prendre conscience.

La nuit avait été intense. Ce n'était pas sa première fois et ça n'aurait pas dû être aussi important. Ça l'était. Il avait cru qu'une fois le matin arrivé, ses émotions, son exaltation, se seraient un peu tari. Il n'en était rien. Encore maintenant, assis dans un fantastique fauteuil datant du 18ème siècle qu'il avait volé à une salle des ventes, au milieu du fatras qui lui servait de repaire, il sentait le sang pulser dans ses veines à toute allure, remplie d'adrénaline, de désir.

C'était insupportable. Il était l'esclave de celui qui l'avait trahi. Esclave volontaire qui plus est.

Son ego lui criait aux oreilles et il essayait de l'ignorer, se frottant les yeux pour faire partir l'hallucination.

\- Je ne partirais que quand tu auras enfin ouvert les yeux ! Un génie ? Un crétin plutôt !, le railla son double sombre en se penchant par dessus le dossier du fauteuil où il était assis.

Ed prit une grande inspiration.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de toi maintenant. Je dois réfléchir à ce que je vais faire...

\- Oh, c'est évident ce que tu vas faire, se moqua le double. Tu vas tergiverser une heure, et retourner le voir, comme un bon petit chien. Parce que c'est comme ça qu'il te considère : tu es son chien. Il dit assis, tu t'assois, il dit couché, tu...

\- ASSEZ !, hurla Ed en se plaquant les mains sur les tempes – se boucher les oreilles n'aurait servi à rien et il le savait.

Tout ça se déroulait dans sa tête.

\- Tu as peur, c'est pour ça que je suis là, chuchota une voix qui ressemblait à la fois à la sienne et à celle de Miss Kringle.

\- Assez, gémit-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains, se recroquevillant lentement contre ses genoux.

Il ne voulait pas se rappeler de ce qu'il avait juré cette nuit, dans l'intervalle entre deux baisers, les yeux d'Oswald scintillant dans la pénombre, le dévorant littéralement tandis qu'il s'enfonçait en lui, qu'il se consumait...

.

Finalement les filles récupérèrent du jus d'orange dans la cuisine et ils trouvèrent des crackers, des chips et un bocal d'olives. Ils décidèrent donc de se faire un petit apéro avant le déjeuner. Oswald était légèrement cuit, mais cela le mettait de bonne humeur, ce dont les autres profitaient puisqu'ils l'avaient rarement vu comme ça.

\- Ma mère m'a dit une fois que si on fait suffisamment d'efforts, on finit toujours par obtenir ce que l'on veut, déclara le Pingouin en soulevant son verre rempli de vin rouge – ils avaient fini la vodka, au grand dam de Victor. J'y ai toujours cru, parce que j'ai réussi là où n'importe qui aurait échoué, avec un peu de persévérance...

Il s'assombrit et prit une gorgée.

\- Il a eut beau me trahir, j'ai essayé de lui pardonner. Honnêtement, ça n'a pas été facile, parce que je ne suis pas...je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui...qui passe l'éponge. Je ne l'ai jamais été.

Ivy soupira et se resservi du jus de fruit.

\- C'est juste que...je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, dit Oswald d'une voix rocailleuse. Quand je le vois, c'est plus fort que moi. J'ai...ce sentiment...de fondre de l'intérieur. Il y a...comme une vague de chaleur qui...qui m'embrase de la tête aux pieds et vient se loger dans le creux de ma poitrine, juste...juste là.

Il posa sa main sous son sternum. Victor hocha doucement la tête et les autres restèrent silencieux. Il poursuivit donc :

\- Il est toujours là, avec moi. C'est moins fort quand il est absent. Mais je...je ne peux pas rester fâché. J'ai besoin de...de lui parler, de comprendre. J'ai besoin de lui.

Il se passa une main sur la joue, le regard soudainement vacant.

\- J'ai besoin d'Ed.

\- Tu n'as pas besoin de lui !, s'énerva soudain Ivy.

Bridgit haussa un sourcil en tournant son attention vers elle. La rouquine continua, véhémente :

\- Il t'a laissé tomber, encore une fois. Réjouis-toi qu'il n'ait pas essayé de te tuer au moins. Tu devrais ne plus en avoir rien à faire de lui. Il ne te mérite pas de toute façon !

Oswald pinça les lèvres et Victor se raidit il avait déjà assisté aux célèbres colères du Pingouin et il n'avait aucun doute sur l'effet que ces paroles produiraient sur lui.

Pourtant Oswald les surprit en éclatant de rire.

\- Ma chère, tu es si naïve.

Il lui tapota la joue affectueusement.

\- Ce n'est pas une histoire de mérite, mais d'amour. Si je devais avoir ce que je mérite, crois-moi, je serais six pieds sous terre depuis longtemps.

\- Je ne suis pas d'accord !, grogna la jeune fille en rejetant sa main. Tu es un vrai connard parfois, mais ça ne t'empêche pas d'être gentil aussi parfois. Enfin, en quelque sorte.

Il rit à nouveau :

\- Alors tu dois avoir des critères extrêmement bas.

\- Ah, ne dis pas ça Pengy. Moi aussi je te trouve sympa...quand tu ne piques pas tes crises, que tu nous regardes de haut ou que tu nous parles comme à des chiens, intervint Bridgit.

\- Tu m'as même laissé dormir dans le frigo, ajouta Fries, pince-sans-rire.

Les autres le regardèrent.

\- Heu...

Oswald éclata d'un grand rire strident hystérique. Il se plia en deux, le souffle court, riant à s'en fêler les côtes.

Et petit à petit, ses rires s'espacèrent, se changeant en sanglots. Ivy se pencha sur lui, le redressant :

\- Pengy, ça va ?

Le visage en larmes, déformé par la tristesse, Oswald hoqueta :

\- Nooooon. Il...il me manque ! Je...j'ai tellement mal...sans lui !

L'expression d'Ivy s'adoucit et elle le serra dans ses bras.

\- Pardon. Ça...ça va aller !, déclara-t-elle en faisant des ronds dans son dos sur le plaid qui le recouvrait.

Victor resservit Oswald en vin sans rien dire.

.

A l'inverse d'Oswald, Ed était seul. Il avait choisi cette solitude de lui-même, parce qu'il ne croyait pas en l'amitié ou en l'amour. Il en avait toujours été pauvre et le peu de personne qui lui en avait donné avaient été capables de retourner leur veste en un clin d'œil. Il pensait donc ne pas en avoir besoin.

Son autre lui lui susurra avec la voix de son ex petite-amie qu'il avait tort.

Il ne voulait pas y penser. La solitude lui allait bien, elle l'avait plutôt bien préserver jusque-là. S'il n'avait eu cette obsession pour le Pingouin, il s'en serait probablement sorti indemne.

C'était oublier sa mésaventure avec Jim, lui rétorqua son double. Le Pingouin n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. En fait il l'avait même fait sortir plus tôt, il l'avait réhabilité, lui avait offert un poste.

Il l'avait aimé encore plus fort après ça. Il lui vouait déjà une admiration sans borne, mais celle-ci s'était mêlés d'affection parce que si lui était avare en amour, Oswald était généreux. Ils étaient très différents sur ce point, et quand Ed l'avait réalisé, il avait essayé de compenser ses manquements. Son affection avait grandi de façon exponentielle à mesure que les attentions d'Oswald se faisaient de plus en plus importantes plus le Pingouin en faisait pour lui, plus il l'attachait à son destin par des liens plus étroits encore.

Il aurait aimé lui demander ce qu'il attendait en retour, ou s'il faisait cela gratuitement. Ed n'en était pas sûr, et sur le moment, la question lui aurait paru sans intérêt. Parce qu'il croyait fermement en leur amitié.

C'était fini désormais. Et cependant, quelque chose avait fini par pousser au milieu des cendres de leur ancienne relation, une petite tige d'une espèce impossible à déterminer pour l'instant, et qui ne demandait qu'à grandir.

C'était là, et à présent il se demandait à lui-même s'il devait l'arroser ou l'ignorer jusqu'à ce que ça meurt – mais peut-être aussi que ça risquait de monter en graine, et sans contrôle, grimper là où ça ne devrait pas.

Il avait commencé à s'engager à nouveau sur cette voie tumultueuse en avouant à Oswald ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas trop tard pour faire marche arrière et rattraper son erreur.

Car quoiqu'il arrive, il savait bien que c'en était une. Sa raison était parfaitement opérante et lui disait qu'écouter ses émotions le mènerait à sa perte. Oswald n'était pas fiable, l'amour qu'il avait pour lui non plus. Il lui planterait un couteau dans le dos dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

Aussi vulnérable qu'il avait pu paraître au lit, ce n'était qu'un subterfuge, une apparence. Il avait vu le véritable Pingouin, celui qui s'était relevé après chaque chute, celui qui était revenu d'entre les morts à chaque fois qu'on avait cru l'avoir abattu.

Le seul capable de le vaincre si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Car Oswald avait beau n'être pas bon pour les énigmes – ou du moins ne pas les apprécier - pourtant il était plus fort que lui à bien des niveaux, Ed ne pouvait pas le nier.

Il devait choisir sagement : soit il suivait son instinct premier, qui était de poursuivre Oswald, de succomber définitivement à leurs sentiments mutuels et ne jamais découvrir l'entièreté de son potentiel; soit il refusait de plier à ce que la nature lui dictait, et rejoignait ses propres ambitions, construisant son empire sans l'aide de personne et révélant enfin au monde la personne qu'il était réellement.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre alternative possible.

\- Si tu acceptes ça, tu ne deviendras plus jamais rien d'autre que le giton d'Oswald Cobblepot. C'est ça que tu veux ? Qu'on rit de toi dans ton dos ? Qu'on t'appelle Edwina ? Tu aimais ça quand tu étais à l'école ?, commenta son double, le ton venimeux.

Ed regarda son doppelgänger dans les yeux – dans le miroir qui lui faisait face. Son reflet souriait et Ed se toucha les lèvres, constatant qu'il souriait aussi. Tout était flou autour de lui, sauf son image.

\- En vérité ça te plaît, murmura-t-il. Parce que ce qui a changé, c'est qu'Oswald les tuera tous.

Son sourire s'élargit et une lueur clignota dans ses yeux. Ils savaient tous les deux que c'était vrai.

\- Et que toi-même, tu es en mesure de les avoir quand bon te semble, même s'ils te sous-estiment...surtout s'ils te sous-estiment, chuchota-t-il encore.

\- Ils m'ont toujours sous-estimé, répondit Ed avec un petit rire sombre.

Ils se salua dans le miroir, un doigt sur le bord de son chapeau melon.

\- C'était leur grand tort. S'ils nous raillent, ils le payeront. Avec Oswald à nos côtés, on sera invincible et on les fera payer, c'est ça la différence. On les fera payer.

\- J'ai déjà pris ma décision, fit Ed en baissant la tête.

Son reflet ne lui répondit pas. Ed le contempla encore quelques secondes, pour être sûr, puis tourna les talons.

Au diable le potentiel, si ça signifiait passer sa vie à se parler à lui-même terré dans un hall d'hôtel désert juste par peur des quolibets.

.

Le tapis était devenu incroyablement attrayant, tant et si bien qu'Oswald avait décidé de s'y coucher un instant – la faute aussi à la difficulté qu'il avait à rester en position verticale.

Victor, quant à lui, était en train de finir le vin sans avoir l'air le moins du monde pompette. Il détestait cet homme. Lui avait horriblement envie de vomir.

Ivy s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Tiens, bois ça.

Elle lui fourra un bol contre les lèvres ; Oswald fronça le nez à l'odeur.

\- Non !, geignit-il.

\- C'est pour que tu ailles mieux, s'acharna la rouquine. Pour cicatriser tes blessures mais aussi pour ta gueule de bois.

\- Je n'ai pas la gueule de bois, grommela-t-il.

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu dis, déclara-t-elle. Maintenant bois !

Comme il avait la bouche pâteuse, il avait du mal à articuler. Il finit par obéir et le liquide chaud coula dans sa bouche. Il grimaça mais elle maintint le bol jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait prit plusieurs gorgée. Il repoussa le contenant.

\- Ça suffit, grogna Oswald en se redressant lentement.

\- C'est très rigolo de te voir bourré, fit remarquer Bridgit en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

\- Hilarant, maugréa le Pingouin en s'ébouriffant les cheveux pour essayer de les coiffer – sans gel c'était difficile.

\- Ah mais arrête de faire ça !, se plaignit Ivy en ré-aplatissant ses cheveux.

Oswald la repoussa, choqué.

\- Mais laisse-moi enfin !

\- Cette coiffure, ça ne te va pas du tout !

\- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires !, s'énerva-t-il.

\- Cela dit, elle n'a pas tort, défendit Bridgit. C'est une horreur, on dirait un nid à corbeaux, Pengy.

L'expression du Pingouin était si impayable que les filles éclatèrent de rire. Victor secoua la tête avec un demi-sourire.

\- Je vous ai déjà dis de ne PAS m'appeler comme ça !, bougonna Oswald en tirant nerveusement sur les mèches de sa frange.

Ivy s'appuya sur lui en souriant.

\- Tu sais qu'après une rupture, il est de coutume de se couper les cheveux ?

Elle mima un ciseau qui dégageait la frange du Pingouin. Celui-ci la fusilla du regard.

\- Je t'interdis de toucher à mon look.

La rouquine lui appuya sur le nez :

\- Boop ! On dirait que quelqu'un a retrouvé sa mauvaise humeur coutumière !

Oswald chassa son doigt :

\- Comme si un chagrin d'amour pouvait me laisser à terre, ricana-t-il avec une pointe d'amertume. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me brise le cœur, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

La cloche de la sonnette se mit alors à retentir.

.

Ed s'observa dans la vitre de l'encadrement de la porte, resserrant convulsivement le nœud de sa cravate. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre. Est-ce qu'Oswald allait l'accueillir un couteau à la main ?

Un sourire bref se dessina sur ses lèvres pleines c'était tout à fait son genre.

La porte s'ouvrit et son sourire s'élargit...avant de retomber brutalement, comme un soufflé.

\- C'est pour quoi ?, le reçut Firefly, l'air méfiant.

\- Ah heu...je suis venu voir Oswald, balbutia Ed.

\- Il est en train de cuver, je doute qu'il ait envie de vous voir pour l'instant, répondit la jeune femme avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je dois le voir, rétorqua sèchement Ed.

Bridgit plissa les yeux et dégaina son lance-flamme. Le Riddler recula d'un pas, puis deux, avant de déclarer avec amusement :

\- Si vous me blessez ou me tuez, vous savez très bien qu'il ne sera pas content. S'il est en colère contre moi, il voudra le faire lui-même voyons.

\- Ce serait pourtant lui rendre service que de nettoyer la vermine devant sa porte, cracha la pyromane, laissant une petite flamme jaillir de son canon.

Ils s'observèrent de longues secondes, en chiens de faïence, jusqu'à ce que la voix d'Ivy se fasse entendre.

\- Alors, qui c'était ? Un démarcheur ou Jim Gordon ? Victor a parié 20 dollars que...

La rouquine s'interrompit en voyant qui se tenait sur le seuil.

\- Tu as du culot de revenir après ce que tu as fais !, s'écria-t-elle aussitôt.

Edward eut un rictus supérieur.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, selon toi ?

\- Du mal à Pengy !, siffla-t-elle.

\- Ce n'est pas ce pour quoi Oswald criait cette nuit, souffla-t-il avec morgue, ignorant l'agacement qui l'envahissait au surnom qu'elle avait donné à son amant – le _sien_ , et à personne d'autre.

A sa grande satisfaction, les deux filles devinrent rouges comme des pivoines. Firefly leva son arme d'un air menaçant.

\- Laissez-le entrer.

Les jeunes femmes se retournèrent. Victor était à son tour dans le vestibule et regardait Ed de son regard froid et indéchiffrable. Il croisa les bras sur le devant de son armure.

\- Ils doivent se parler.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, contredit Bridgit. Il est à peine en état de tenir debout.

\- Il n'est pas question de ça, coupa Victor.

Il soupira :

\- Oswald a besoin de le voir, c'est tout. Ils doivent se parler.

\- Pengy n'a pas besoin de ce sale type !, s'indigna Ivy.

\- Hey, je vous entends vous savez !, s'offusqua Ed.

\- Tant mieux !

\- Sale petite garce !

Bridgit bouscula le Riddler :

\- Hey, tu ne lui parles pas comme ça !

\- Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi, avec ton joujou à essence ? On a déjà établi tout à l'heure que tu ne pouvais rien contre moi. Ton petit copain surgelé vient juste de le confirmer alors...

Alors il sentit brusquement une main gantée autour de sa gorge, le soulever doucement.

\- On va te laisser entrer et lui parler, c'est vrai, déclara Fries. Mais si tu le fais pleurer à nouveau...tu as intérêt à courir vite, sans quoi nous t'aurons.

Il le relâcha et Ed s'effondra par terre, le souffle haletant.

\- Vous êtes des malades !

\- On est une famille, rétorqua Ivy en lui tirant la langue, le regardant de haut.

Rapidement, ils s'éclipsèrent, et Ed se releva pour partir à la recherche d'Oswald.

Il le trouva dans le canapé, gémissant avec un verre de vin rouge à moitié vide dans la main, plusieurs cadavres de bouteilles - « Vodka ? », pensa-t-il - gisant sur la table basse. Il chantonnait d'une voix faible :

« _The fire has gone out, wet from snow above. But nothing will warm me more than my...my mother's love ! I light another candle, to dry the tears from my face..._ »

Il se souvenait de cette chanson. Elle représentait quelque chose de spécial à ses yeux, même si pour le Pingouin il y avait aussi des souvenirs associés à sa mère.

A cette époque, il lui avait dit que l'amour pour les gens comme eux était une faiblesse. Il avait imaginé qu'ils pouvaient fermer leur cœur, et le pire était qu'il s'était comporté de façon à ce que l'inverse arrive. Il avait cherché à s'immiscer dans le cœur du Pingouin – et il avait réussi.

Oswald était déjà dans le sien depuis un bon moment déjà, tout comme sa tête. Il avait hanté ses pensées bien avant de le rencontrer, et comme chacun des sujets sur lesquels il avait obsédé, il ne les avait pas quitté depuis il s'était même ancré un peu plus profondément, à mesure qu'Ed apprenait à le connaître, jusqu'à atteindre ce stade final où Ed en avait été réduit à prendre des psychotropes pour halluciner le Pingouin. Pour satisfaire le besoin de sa présence.

\- Oswald, prononça Ed, une seule fois, avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait guère.

Le Pingouin se redressa prestement et tourna la tête vers la source de la voix. Ses yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant Ed et le rouge lui monta aux joues, colorant uniquement ses pommettes dans son visage pâle.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit, sans pouvoir rien dire, comme un poisson. Ed pouffa en baissant les yeux il trouvait ça mignon.

Oswald quitta le sofa et se précipita vers lui. Edward fit un pas en arrière, mais les bras du Pingouin l'enlacèrent avant qu'il ait pu faire quoique ce soit.

\- ED !, souffla ce dernier avec émotion en le serrant contre lui, la tête contre sa poitrine.

\- Ah !, lâcha le Riddler, un bras pressé dans le dos du Pingouin.

Il ne s'y attendait pas. Il avait prévu les cris, les récriminations, les injures, voire les menaces de mort. Il pensait qu'Oswald avait appris la leçon depuis le temps, et que le convaincre serait une bataille acharnée à laquelle il devrait se livrer bec et ongles.

Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent sous l'oreille d'Oswald. Il déposa un baiser dans les cheveux noir de jais, fermant les yeux et inspirant doucement son odeur. Oswald était doux, plus doux que tout ce qu'il avait connu. Il n'y avait aucune pression, il savait qu'Oswald l'aimait éperdument, qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais – qu'il ne mourrait pas. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur.

En sentant la lame d'un couteau contre sa gorge, il revit sa position à ce sujet.

\- Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il. J'avais...besoin de réfléchir.

\- A quoi ? La meilleure façon de me poignarder dans le dos ?, siffla le Pingouin en relevant la tête, les yeux remplis d'éclairs.

Ses yeux étaient magnifiques. Ed trouvait fascinante la manière dont ils changeaient de couleur, passant du bleu au vert en fonction de son humeur et de la lumière qui s'y reflétait.

\- A...nous ? Je suppose ?

\- Tu supposes ?, chuchota Oswald en grinçant des dents. Tu SUPPOSES ?

Ed leva les mains dans un signe d'apaisement.

\- Très bien, je l'avoue : j'ai paniqué.

Le Pingouin haussa un sourcil et esquissa un rictus :

\- Tu as...paniqué ?

Le Riddler rougit tandis qu'Oswald le relâchait lentement pour lisser le devant de sa veste verte aux revers satinés.

\- Ne te moque pas de moi, gronda Edward.

\- Sinon tu vas me tirer dessus et me jeter dans l'océan ?, se moqua Oswald.

L'autre grimaça, se massant le cou pour chasser la sensation du couteau qui s'attardait encore sur sa peau. La main d'Oswald écarta la sienne et caressa sa pomme d'Adam, serrant tout doucement, très doucement, afin qu'Ed se sente oppressé mais sans pour autant l'empêcher de respirer.

\- Qui se moque de qui ?, susurra le Pingouin. Qui a abandonné qui ?

\- Qui a trahi qui ?, répliqua Edward.

Oswald plissa les yeux.

\- On en est encore là Ed ? Je pensais qu'on avait déjà fait le tour de ce sujet. Je pensais...

Il se racla la gorge.

\- Je pensais qu'on avait...franchi un cap. Tu as dis que tu m'aimais.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il baissa la tête, les bras pendants.

\- Un mensonge, comme le reste, pour te rapprocher de moi et me faire encore plus mal !

\- Non non non !, s'exclama Ed en l'attrapant par les arrière-bras. Je t'aime vraiment !

\- Pourquoi être parti ? Ce n'est pas ton genre de paniquer !, cracha le Pingouin.

\- Ce n'est pas mon genre d'aimer quelqu'un comme toi, rétorqua Ed.

Il y eut un court silence, durant lequel Oswald resta coi, ne sachant quelle attitude adopter face à cet aveux.

\- Comment ça « quelqu'un comme moi » ?, gronda-t-il en le fusillant du regard. Fais très attention à ce que tu vas dire, ou j'appelle mes acolytes, qui te feront passer un sale quart d'heure.

Edward sourit, avec cette insolence ingénue qui court après le danger.

\- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire. Les deux femmes que j'ai aimé avant toi étaient...gentilles. Aimables. Je ne prenais pas de risques avec elles. Pas vraiment. Je les aimais, pourtant...

Il prit les mains du Pingouin et les porta jusqu'à sa bouche pour les embrasser tour à tour :

\- Je peux bien avouer que ce n'était pas les mêmes enjeux. J'ai eu peur, c'est la vérité.

Le regard d'Oswald s'assombrit, aussi Ed continua, la voix tendre, comme du miel :

\- Je ne pourrais pas mentir sur ce point. Tu sais que je déteste passer pour un idiot.

\- Tu en es un pourtant, répliqua le Pingouin en serrant les mains qui tenaient les siennes, se rapprochant pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Ed pencha lentement la tête et l'embrassa. Oswald ne le repoussa pas, aussi Edward prit de l'assurance et glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, appuyant davantage sur ses lèvres. Un brasier couvait en lui, et ses cendres rougeoyantes étaient avivées par chaque contact du corps d'Oswald contre le sien. Son baiser se fit plus passionné et il pressa le visage d'Oswald contre le sien avec avidité, son autre main se faufilant dans le bas de son dos.

Le Pingouin couina contre sa bouche et Ed s'écarta pour descendre sur sa gorge, écoutant avec délice la respiration haletante de son amant s'échapper de ses lèvres rougies.

\- Seigneur...Ed...

\- Tu peux m'appeler Ed tout court, ironisa le Riddler en glissant ses doigts sous la chemise d'Oswald.

Ce dernier lui tira la tête en arrière, une main agrippée à ses cheveux, l'autre le débarrassant de son chapeau.

\- D'accord Ed-tout-court, dit-il avec un sourire ricanant.

\- Ah, je t'aime toi, avoua Ed dans un souffle, échevelé.

Le Pingouin cligna des yeux, surpris, mais essayant de ne pas trop le laisser paraître. Le Riddler sourit à nouveau, malicieux :

\- Ne me répondras-tu pas la même chose ?

\- Je l'ai suffisamment répété, non ?, murmura Oswald.

\- Une fois de plus ne fait pas de mal.

\- Tu n'es pas en position de négocier quoique ce soit.

\- Et néanmoins, j'ai toujours d'excellents arguments, susurra Ed en commençant de défaire la ceinture d'Oswald.

Celui-ci fit la moue, décontenancé.

\- Ed, tu ne vas pas...

Le Riddler pencha la tête sur le côté d'un air coquin, un de ces sourcils joliment arqué...avant de brusquement s'agenouiller. Il y eut le zip d'une braguette.

\- Oh...OH ! Eeeed !, gémit Oswald tandis que la bouche chaude d'Edward se posait sur la bosse de son entrejambe.

.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as dit de le laisser entrer ?, grommela Bridgit, les bras croisés.

Victor la regarda d'un air détaché :

\- C'est ce qu'Oswald aurait voulu.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?, dit-elle avec agressivité. Moi je pense qu'on aurait dû le cramer sur place.

\- Brûler les gens qui te déplaisent n'est pas toujours la solution.

\- Mais les congeler à mort, ça c'est ok peut-être ?

\- Vous allez arrêter de vous disputer ? J'essaye d'entendre ce qu'il se passe dans le salon, les admonesta Ivy qui tendait l'oreille.

Ils étaient dans la véranda du manoir, qui servait désormais de serre à Ivy – Oswald lui avait permis d'y faire pousser toutes les plantes qu'elle voulait, et l'endroit ressemblait à présent à une véritable jungle.

\- Oh, ne sois pas naïve. Tu sais très bien ce qu'ils sont en train de faire.

\- Quoi donc ?

Bridgit leva les yeux au ciel :

\- Parfois j'oublie que sous cette apparence de bimbo, t'es encore qu'une gamine qui ne connaît rien de la vie...

Elle se pencha et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. La rouquine fit la grimace.

\- Eurk non ! C'est impossible !

\- J'te fiche mon billet que oui.

\- En parlant de billet, vous me devez vingt dollars chacune, fit remarquer Victor en tâtonnant une fleur fuchsia.

Il ne pouvait pas la toucher, à travers les gants de son armure, pourtant il semblait émerveillé par la profusion florale de cet endroit et ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de tripoter les plantes – ce qu'Ivy tolérait du moment qu'il ne les gelait pas.

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils se sont réconciliés ? Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ?

\- On voudrait tous avoir une deuxième chance avec les personnes que l'on aime, répondit Victor sans la regarder, fasciné par la fleur dont il caressait les pétales délicats.

Cette fois, les deux filles se turent. Elles savaient bien ce qu'il voulait dire.

.

Après avoir fait jouir Oswald une première fois, Ed put manipuler son corps détendu et malléable pour le faire s'agenouiller dans le canapé. Les lèvres sur sa nuque, il le doigta consciencieusement en murmurant d'indécentes promesses à son oreilles, utilisant tout le tube de lubrifiant qu'il cachait toujours dans sa poche pour enduire ses doigts et le préservatif sur sa queue.

\- Toujours prêt, comme les scouts, gloussa Oswald avant de gémir longuement.

\- Je savais bien qu'une seule fois n'allait pas suffire, alors j'ai fait un tour à la pharmacie avant de venir. Il y avait une chance sur deux que tu acceptes mes excuses, auquel cas j'étais sûr que nous en viendrions là, expliqua Ed, le souffle court.

\- Tais-toi, ça tue tout le romantisme, haleta le Pingouin, cambré, les fesses tendues et les joues rouges.

\- Quel romantisme ?, interrogea Edward d'une voix suave en retirant ses doigts dans un bruit de chuintement humide. Celui de la sodomie ? Celui de mon sexe, que tu vas prendre par derrière, comme un bon garçon, Oswald ? Que tu as tant réclamé hier après que je t'ai dis que je t'aimais et que je te voulais...

Il s'enfonça lentement, sans laisser à Oswald le loisir de répliquer. Il rit, le plaisir déferlant en masse dans son système nerveux à mesure que son sexe disparaissait à l'intérieur de son amant.

\- Ah...tu es encore si étroit, geignit Ed. As-tu...eu mal ? M'as-tu senti en toi après ?

Le corps d'Oswald vibrait contre celui d'Edward, le rendant incapable de répondre la bouche ouverte et les yeux clos, il savourait la pénétration, la sensation de comblement, à la fois inconfortable et réconfortante.

Ed l'embrassa sur la tempe, tremblant avec la même intensité, la même ardeur.

\- Je vais tâcher d'être doux, dit-il avec un sourire sardonique, avant de donner une brusque coup de butoir qui l'enfonça de toute sa longueur – et il n'était pas petit en taille.

Oswald s'étrangla en s'agrippant à l'accoudoir du canapé la douleur ne le dérangeait pas tant qu'elle était accompagnée d'une sorte de plaisir coupable, mêlé de désir assouvi, d'humiliation, d'auto-satisfaction et d'affection. Il écarta davantage les cuisses en se cambrant.

\- Oops, murmura Ed en lui mordillant l'épaule. J'ai glissé, désolé.

Il recommença, secouant leur deux corps dans un impact brusque mais jouissif. Oswald lâcha un petit cri.

\- Oh Seigneur, chuchota le Riddler en fermant les yeux, la voix frémissante. C'est si bon !

\- Voilà que tu deviens religieux ?, hoqueta Oswald avec un sourire, mais avec les sourcils crispés par l'extase, comme s'il allait en pleurer.

\- C'est une véritable épiphanie de vous faire l'amour, M. Pingouin, répondit Ed, sincère et humoristique à la fois.

Ils s'agitèrent, allant à la rencontre l'un de l'autre, et il finirent par trouver leur rythme. Le claquement moite des cuisses d'Ed contre les fesses d'Oswald emplit la pièce, ainsi que leurs gémissements de plaisir.

Soudain, Ed se redressa et agrippa les hanches d'Oswald jusqu'à s'en faire blêmir les articulations. Il poussa un râle en donnant de petits coups de rein frénétiques, et se vida dans la capote, au fond du cul de son partenaire.

Fatigué, il tâtonna entre les jambes du Pingouin pour s'emparer de sa verge et lui imprimer de vigoureuses caresses. Il sentit son anus se crisper sur lui et il geint, avant de passer son pouce humide sur le gland décalotté de son amant.

Celui-ci, rendu hyper sensible par l'excitation, tressauta en atteignant immédiatement l'orgasme, aussi aisément qu'un adolescent en rut.

Ed gloussa d'une voix rauque à cette comparaison et enlaça Oswald.

\- Hmm hm. On serait mieux dans un lit, fit remarquer ce dernier.

Edward retira le préservatif, le noua et le déposa dans un bol vide de crackers, en offrande à quelques divinités orgiaques qui semblaient les avoir visités aujourd'hui.

\- La journée est loin d'être terminée.

\- Est-ce que ça signifie que tu comptes recommencer ?, gémit Oswald sur un ton faible, ronronnant de contentement.

\- Seulement si tu veux bien me laisser faire, répliqua Ed en lui volant un baiser langoureux, les mains sur son ventre humide de sueur.

Le Pingouin répondit avec enthousiasme, mettant définitivement fin à leur dispute et la reléguant au rang de petite vexation sans importance. Du moins jusqu'à la prochaine fois.

.

Le matin suivant, ce fut Edward qui se réveilla tout seul dans le lit.

Ce ne fut pas une expérience plaisante. Il aimait être en contrôle, et se rendre compte qu'Oswald n'était plus là lui en faisait perdre beaucoup. La petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait qu'il l'avait bien mérité, mais il ne l'écouta pas, se retournant pour regarder l'heure au réveil.

N'ayant aucun désir de rester dans ces draps qui refroidissaient déjà sur sa peau, il chercha son pantalon et enfila le peignoir d'Oswald, refusant de remettre sa chemise fripée à l'odeur rance de sueur – ils avaient passé une journée bien occupée hier, et n'étant guère habitué à faire du sport, il avait beaucoup sué.

Des bruits provenant de l'aile Est le guidèrent. Il déboucha sur la véranda, qui avait bien changé depuis qu'il vivait au manoir : les vitres étaient couvertes de plantes rampantes et l'endroit pullulait de fleurs sauvages et d'immenses lianes pendant du plafond. Même le sol était recouvert d'herbe et de fougères chatoyantes.

Il y avait tout de même des fauteuil, où étaient assis Oswald, Bridgit, Victor et Ivy, autour d'une table, et ils jouaient aux cartes.

\- Tu as triché, accusa Firefly en jetant un regard venimeux à Victor.

\- Je n'ai pas triché !, s'exaspéra le scientifique. Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu joues mal.

\- Allons allons, calmez-vous. La partie est presque terminée. Si vous voulez vous battre, attendez au moins que nous en ayons fini.

\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es en train de gagner Pengy, lança Ivy en piochant une carte.

\- Je dis ça parce que j'ai été bien élevé et qu'il me semble important de vous inculquer les bonnes manières.

\- On n'est plus des enfants !, protesta Bridgit.

L'œil brillant, Oswald lui jeta un regard par dessus ses cartes, le sourire narquois :

\- Parfois ce n'est pas aussi évident que tu le prétends...

\- Bonjour, salua Ed après une minute d'hésitation.

Le Pingouin fut le premier à se tourner vers lui et Ed sentit sa poitrine se serrer en le voyant s'éclairer.

\- Ed !, dit-il en se levant précipitamment.

Il boita vers lui et l'enlaça – Bridgit en profita pour soulever brièvement les cartes qu'il avait posées sur la table.

Ed pencha la tête pour embrasser le front d'Oswald et se dernier leva le nez, ses lèvres venant à la rencontre des siennes tandis qu'il se haussait sur la pointe des pieds.

Les mains de Ed caressèrent tendrement ses cheveux pendant le baiser, un peu possessif, et lorsqu'ils se détachèrent, les trois autres les observaient d'un air blasé.

\- Quoi ?, s'exclama Oswald, l'air mauvais et prêt à en découdre.

\- Je trouverais presque ça mignon si vous n'étiez pas aussi...

\- Niais ?, proposa Bridgit.

\- Démonstratif ?, ajouta Victor.

\- Amoureusement écœurants, compléta Ivy en grimaçant.

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment, proclama le Pingouin d'un air digne.

Tout sourire, Ed passa ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa ses cheveux.

\- A quoi vous jouez ?, demanda-t-il.

\- A la belote. Enfin je crois, répondit Victor.

Ivy soupira et se leva, pour revenir une minute après avec une autre chaise, qu'elle planta près du fauteuil d'Oswald.

\- Tiens, assied-toi là. Je n'ai aucune envie que tu viennes t'asseoir sur les genoux d'Oswald, juste parce qu'il n'y avait pas de chaise pour toi.

\- C'est fort aimable, railla Ed en s'asseyant. Même si ça ne risquait pas d'arriver.

\- Pourquoi ?, grommela le Pingouin, tout de suite vexé. Mes genoux ne sont pas confortables ?

\- Je pensais plutôt à tes douleurs chroniques à la jambe. Mais si tu veux t'asseoir sur les miens, tu es le bienvenu, répliqua Ed du tac au tac, avec un clin d'œil.

Oswald piqua un fard et Ivy roula des yeux.

\- Ecoeurant.

\- Tu verras quand tu seras grande, prévînt Victor avec un demi-sourire.

Il donna ses cartes à Bridgit qui récupérait celle-ci pour les battre puis les redistribuer.

\- On n'avait pas fini, réagit Oswald.

\- Tu allais gagner de toute façon.

Ed se pencha à son oreille pour chuchoter :

\- Je te parie une partie de jambes en l'air que je vais gagner.

Oswald se cacha le visage, tout en souriant bizarrement, à la fois honteux et heureux.

\- Je tiens le pari.

Avec un rire bref, Ed mit ses cartes en éventail et lança un coup d'œil à la ronde. Bridgit et son visage défiguré, Ivy l'enfant dans un corps d'adulte, Victor incapable de sentir la chaleur et de vivre sans son armure...

Et Oswald, le Pingouin, l'oiseau qui ne vole pas. Le chef de la Pègre qui a eu le cœur brisé un nombre incalculable de fois mais qui s'est toujours relevé. L'homme qui est mort pour lui et revenu pour lui.

Lui qui a toujours été la moitié d'un, se retrouve à être complet, enfin.

Il les avait traité de malades, de monstres. Mais il n'était pas mieux qu'eux.

Désormais, il avait même envie de faire partie d'eux. Pour le bien d'Oswald et le sien :

\- Qui commence ?


End file.
